Halfbloods Meet Hunger Games
by the lighteningthief 3
Summary: Shadar, son of Hades is the last known halfblood. The gods have been defeated, and the capitol has taken over. Can Shadar escape and salvage the remains of Western Civilization? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I have no rights for this material. All ideas belong to Rick Riordan, and Suzanne Collins

The End of Olympus, the Beginning of the Capitol

Chapter 1

The world ended. Western Civilization was dead; the gods were gone, overthrown, imprisoned. I am a demigod. My name is Shadar, and I am a son of Hades, or _was_ a son of Hades I guess. Dad was gone. Now others sat in charge. They destroyed Olympus, and built a new place of power. No one knows where it is, but they are very powerful. I fought them with everything I had, we all did, but that didn't matter. The only reason I am alive, is because I was knocked out by the power it took to summon the army of the dead I had summoned from the underworld. It had been even more difficult than usual, for the fabric of Western Civilization was collapsing. Since I was unconscious, I was taken captive. I suppose they wanted to "experiment" on me. This new threat, these nameless deities came as a complete and total surprise. "History repeats itself", Chiron always says, well, always said. He's gone now too. His life force was tied to Olympus.

Now, I had nothing left. I sit in a cold, white, sterile cell all day. I have no idea where on earth I am, or even if I am on earth. There are no visible doors; there is no way to know if I am banging on the right wall. They are probably watching me through a thick wall of one-way glass, whoever "they" are. Even the identity of my captors remains unrevealed. Everyday at what I must assume is the same time, food appears before me, and not great food I might add. The rations usually consist of a nasty looking grain cooked to mush; a glass of water; and whatever else they can find that tastes terrible. It has been 6 "meals" since I have come to, but without human contact, or anything to do, it feels like a year. I'm not sure how much more I can take.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awake slowly, expecting the cold white room I have grown accustomed to, but the room that greets me is warm and colorful. I attempt to jump to my feet, ready for a fight, but an invisible force restrains me. After a moment of panic I take a deep breath, and assess my surroundings. The only item in the room with any reminiscence of a hospital is the bed I am forced to lie on, and unlike my cell, there is a door. An armchair faces away from me towards a large fireplace. The sight sends me a warm memory of the goddess Hestia, who cared for the hearth on Olympus, but then I remember that Olympus is in ruins, and the gods sit in various prisons across what was North America. After a moment's consideration I decided that yelling couldn't possibly hurt. "HEY! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER YOU KNOW!" I shouted. I had barely paused for a breath when I realized the armchair was not empty at all.

"Actually I can." A man stood up. He was short, with mid length blond hair, and a sneer to match the evil looking eyes that pierced right through me.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked angrily.

"I am Sandbrook Snow, and as to your second question, you will have no need of that information." His sneer reached nearly to his ears, and I noticed for the first time the bloodstains on his teeth.

"Well then Mr. Vampire, what are you going to do, suck my blood then not brush your teeth?" I gave a little sneer of my own, and watched with satisfactory as his shrunk drastically.

"You do not want me as your enemy son of Hades." He snapped.

"Do you really think I care? You're the one keeping me locked up!" I retorted. We stared at each other for a moment, then he spun around, slamming the door as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Splotches of red cover the ceiling of this room. I didn't notice them until almost ten days after Snow's visit. Blood, they must be, what other red substances woutld stain the ceiling in an evil place like this, jell-o, I don't think so. I was so affected by his words, that nothing gave me hope. Well not until the mouse. I was lying, immobile as usual on the hospital bed to which I was bound; my muscles sore from straining against the unseen restraints. I had lost everything, my family, camp half-blood, my father; not that he was ever much of a father in the first place. Well anyway, I was lying on the bed, thinking about the past when a mouse scurried across the floor. At first it seemed unimportant, but as I thought about it, I realized that I couldn't have seen it, or heard it. I had felt its life-force.

To you this may seem insignificant, but to me, it was everything. If I could still feel the force of life and death, I may still have powers. Just because my father is no longer the ruler of the Underworld, doesn't mean that there is no underworld. My life force is still tied to whatever remains of the home of the dead. When people die, they have to go somewhere, right? It was this realization that jerked me back to life. I may be trapped here, but Snow was wrong, they can't keep me here forever, because for as long as they try, they will never be able to live.

For the first time in weeks, I used my heart and soul to feel below my feet for the bones of dead animals, or if I was lucky, humans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"EEEEEEEEEK!" A scream came from just outside the door. I smile with pleasure at the idea of a huge buff guard over his gun because a skeleton mouse runs by. More distant screams harmonize with the original not-so-manly-three-octave-higher-than-you-might-expect scream of the guard. It is the third day of my war-on-mysterious-captors. On the first two days I was unable to summon more than a couple zombie flies, which aren't much scarier than regular ones, but today I managed to raise a mouse. It is with this thought that I pass out for a good hour. The effort of even the tiniest summons is magnified to the extreme since the fall of Olympus.

I awake to the same sights that have greeted me for what seems to be about two weeks. Red ceiling splotches, hospital bed, fire that doesn't give off any heat, it's all the same I think to myself. I glance around the all-too-familiar room. As I begin the usual struggle against the restraints I nearly fall from the bed, they are gone. At first I don't know what to do, but after a moment, I jump from the sheets, my feet landing with a muffled thud on the thick carpeting, which also so happens to be colored in a deep shade of red. Gods, what is it with these people? Red ceiling splotches, red walls, red carpets, what's next, red eyes?

Standing for the first time in weeks may sound like a joyful moment, but in reality, it was gut wrenchingly painful. Moments after hitting the floor, I am overcome with dizziness, and throw up the meager breakfast that is placed before me while I sleep each morning. Nevertheless, I continue my struggle towards the door. It takes nearly ten minutes to cover the twenty foot gap, but I make it. As I lean against the door to catch my breath I make a decision, I must not try to open the door, or at least not yet. I am weak, and need to recover my strength. Shuffling back to the bed, I sit, and slowly work out every step of my escape plan. It may take time, but as far as I can tell, time is the one thing that I have plenty of.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Screaming, in the next room, a girl's voice, begging for them to stop. To stop what? I venture to the wall so I can hear more clearly. Now I can recognize another voice, male, deep and menacing. The girl's screaming reaches a new height, and I know I have to do something. I tiptoe to the fireplace, even thought there is no one to hear me, and pull the grate out from under the coals, gone cold many days ago. I happily leave the black stain on the carpet, hoping it will take them a long time to clean it up. The grate was easy to break, well not for anyone, but even with my power weakened I am still much stronger than a mortal. I now have a 2-foot bar with a slightly pointed end. My sword is 3 feet long, and is sharper than the cold hand of death, the hand of my father. I reach the door, fully prepared to take on whoever sits on the other side. I turn the handle, preparing to throw the door open and come out of the room in a flash of fury, but it is locked, well I should have guessed. I summon a chicken bone without thinking, and stagger back from the effort. Once I have recovered a few moments later I snap the bone in half, wincing at the usual pinching sensation I get when I break bones or kill things. Using the jagged edge as a lock pick I am free in seconds.

Three guards sit on the other side of the door, all zoned out, probably bored out of their minds. Well they're about to get the surprise of their lives I think to myself. I jab the first in the stomach, forcing him to double over, and then hit him on the head with the butt of my bar. The second guy thought he was ready, but before he could raise his axe I was behind him, poking a pressure point in his neck and paralyzing him. The third guard took one look at his companions, one look at me, and ran away. "He'll be sure to find backup," I tell myself quickly, analyzing my options. Another scream comes from the room jolting me back to my purpose. First thing's first.


End file.
